El Hada y el Mago
by Sungmi-chan
Summary: /AU/ Cuenta la historia de un mago que quería conocer el amor, para tener a alguien que le hiciera compañía. Cruzo mirada con una dulce hada que le cambia la vida por completo.. Mal summary NaLu 100%


_Holaa ^^ pues aquí me dieron ganas de escribir un Songfic basado en la canción de "el hada y el mago" de Panteón Rococó, no sabia si hacerlo un LuNa (one piece) o NaLu (Fairy Tail) pero decidí mejor hacerlo NaLu._

_Este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail así que no sean muy duros sii ^^ espero y les guste _

**Fairy Tail no es mio es del gran Hiro Mashima **

**EL HADA Y EL MAGO**

_**Cuenta la historia de un joven mago pelirrosa que un día en su bosque encantado lloro, porque a pesar de su magia no había podido encontrar el amor.**_

Caminaba entre la espesa arboleda, sin un rumbo fijo al cual dirigirse, daba vueltas en círculo por todo el bosque encantado lo único que quería y deseaba era alejarse de su lúgubre castillo. Acompañado de su fiel y confidente "Happy el amante del pescado" es un minino de color azul. El joven mago quería conocer el amor, lo quería sentir y que se sentía ser amado, pero en esa parte del bosque encantado no habitaba nadie excepto por el y el gato azul.

_**La luna y el gato, sus únicos amigos le daban fuerzas para soportar todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad,**_ a veces, se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche conversando con la luna contándole sus mas íntimos secretos.

-Happy – llamo el joven mago a su azulado amigo, con un tono de voz apagado que denotaba tristeza

-¿Si Natsu? – incito el gato azulado ¿Por qué ese gato puede hablar? Fácil, ese era un bosque encantado, ahí podías encontrar: Animales parlantes, gnomos y hasta _Hadas_

-Nada olvídalo – termino de decir el chico no queriendo molestar a su amigo. _**Es que el sabía muy bien que su existir nunca debía salir de su destino, si alguien te tiene que amar ya lo sabrás, solo tendrás que saber reconocerlo.**_

-Natsu hay que apurarnos pronto lloverá, mis sentidos gatunos me lo dicen – informo el minino al chico el cual asintió con un "Aye" y pusieron rumbo hacia el castillo

…

-Demonios nos perdimos del grupo Levi-chan – maldijo una hada rubia de ojos cafés, portaba un vestido corto verde strapless, unas zapatillas igualmente verdes y sus alas transparentes – Levi-chan – volvió a llamar a la hada al ver que no contestaba – Levi-chan sabes que no me gustan estas bromas – volteo a todos lados pero nada – LEVI-CHAN – grito de nuevo – Uff parece que me perdí, demonios soy tan distraída la buscare, aunque Erza me vendrá a buscar al ver que no llegue pero al encontrarme me golpeara Ouch – Le dio un escalofrió al recordar a la hada de cabello escarlata. Caminó hasta adentrarse a la inmensa arboleda lo que ella no noto fue una sombra cargando a su amiga hada.

…

No iba en compañía de su amigo azul. _**Una tarde el mago paseando en el bosque la vista cruzo con la más dulce mirada que en toda su vida jamás conoció, **_la de una rubia hermosa.

-Hola- le saludo a la hada regalándole una sonrisa

-Hola, oye de casualidad ¿No sabes como llegar a la tribu de las hadas? Es que me perdí – le dijo el hada mientras reía nerviosamente y se sobaba la nuca debido a la vergüenza

-¿Tribu de las hadas? – pregunto, ella asintió – estas completamente perdida eso esta hasta el otro lado del bosque

-Rayos – maldijo la rubia – y de casualidad ¿como te llamas? Yo soy Lucy – Pregunto nuevamente

-Natsu- el mago estrecho su mano para que tomara la suya, ella la acepto, sonrieron

-Como estas perdida ¿porque no vas a mi castillo? Para que descanses se te nota cansada – le dijo el mago a Lucy, al ver que ella no se convencida le explico – Descuida no soy ningún pervertido, en el castillo solo vivimos Happy y yo

-¿Quién es Happy? – Pregunto el hada enarcando una ceja

-Es un gato azul, no vino porque se quedo haciendo una pócima para obtener muchos pescados aunque siempre le sale mal, generalmente cada pócima que crea le explota en la cara- rio el mago al recordar como Happy lloraba desconsoladamente - que dices aceptas

Mientras Lucy pensaba en la respuesta, en su mente se maquinaba una imagen del neko azul, con una túnica y sombreo de bruja, riendo malvadamente mientras batía en un caldero "mwajajaja al fin tendré muchos pescados"

-Esta bien – dijo con una sonrisa _"es lindo, amable y caballeroso como mi chico ideal"_ pensaba la rubia mientras caminaba al lado de Natsu. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo caminando, la hada por el cansancio no vio una piedra la cual le hizo caer ya esperaba el golpe, nunca llego, fue sujetada por la cintura por un par de brazos del mago, sus caras quedaron muy juntas, las ganas de besarse eran inevitables, cortaron la distancia hasta fundirse en un agradable beso _"Y sobre todo fuerte" _fue su ultimo pensamiento coherente antes de entregarse por completo a aquel amor a primera vista.

_**Desde ese mismo momento el hada y el mago quisieron estar, solo los dos en el bosque amándose siempre y en todo lugar.**_

…

-Happy llegue – grito el hiperactivo mago, rompiendo la puerta en el proceso

-Era necesario derribar la puerta – le dijo Lucy a modo de regaño con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime, el mago no le presto atención – No me ignores

3 segundos Natsu esta en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza… 3 segundos después estaba totalmente recuperado.

-Happy – Volvió a gritar el mago recorriendo todo el castillo a prisa, temiendo que a su mejor amigo le hubiera pasado algo malo. Del cuarto de Natsu se escuchaban leves sollozos, el mago asustado corrió a el abrió la puerta y se encontró al minino sentado en una esquina de la habitación, abrazando sus piernas.

-¿Que tienes Happy?- le pregunto Natsu al gato acercándose por detrás y arrodillarse al lado de Happy

-Natsu – el gato abrazo al mago llorando

¿Por qué lloraba Happy?

FLASHBACK!

-Lalala tendré muchos pescados~ tendré muchos pescados~ deliciosos pescados y todos serán míos y no le daré a nadie mucho menos a Natsu – fanfarroneaba el gato muy contento, bailando ridículamente (inserte baile tonto) – bueno vamos a cantar el canto del pescado – Happy se aclaró la garganta.

- ¡Oh! Delicioso pescadito del mar~ eres delicioso, delicioso~ nadas y nadas pero aunque nades te atrapare~ y te asare y te comeré~ Chan chan chan

-Oh vamos a ver como va el brebaje – el gato se acercaba lentamente al caldero, asomo su cabeza y lo que sucedió después no se lo espero, el brebaje inexplicablemente le exploto en la cara. – Sniff sniff los pescados no me quieren – lloriqueaba un Happy triste yendo a una esquina, sentarse y abrazar sus rodillas mientras murmuraba – Lindos pescaditos

FIN FLASHBACK!

Lucy recorría el enorme castillo en busca de Natsu, del mago al cual le dedicaría sus mas tiernas sonrisas. Llego a una habitación donde se escuchaban un os lloriqueos, abrió la puerta y apenas asomo la cabeza se encontró con el mago y un gato ¿azul?, o si ya recordaba que Natsu le había dicho la existencia de Happy. Se acercó por detrás meticulosamente sin hacer ningún ruido, queriendo dar un gran susto, ella se imaginaba a un gato de su tamaño, que fuera tenebroso y malvado; pero lo que encontró era sumamente tierno, era un gato pequeño, lindo y tierno.

-Kawaii~ - grito el hada y arrebato al gato de los brazos del mago, abrazando al gato contra su pecho y acariciando su pelaje

- Ayu…den..meee – se alcanzaba a escuchar el llamado de Happy mientras sus ojos estaban en forma de espiral

Cuando el gato estuvo a salvo, Natsu presento a la hada, el minino la acepto solo con una condición:

-SOLO ALEJA TUS ATRIBUTOS DE MI CARA – señalaba acusadoramente a los pechos de Lucy.

…

La presencia de Lucy les hizo bastante bien, el castillo era mas alegre que antes, claro pero para Happy algunas noches eran trauma total. Paso un tiempo desde su encuentro eran muy unidos, pero no todo iba a ser color de rosa, había una persona en lo profundo del bosque que, no soportaba verlos juntos y decidió entrar en acción; ideando un plan para separar a la hada del mago.

…

_**Y el mal que siempre existió no soporto, ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres, y con su odio ataco hasta que al hada cayó en ese sueño fatal de no sentir**_

-¡LUCYY! – grito Natsu bastante cabreado, el mago oscuro ataco a su amada eso no lo iba a permitir

-Daban mucha miel, irradiaban felicidad la cual detesto, alégrate Natsu Dragneel te quite un peso de encima; dormirá eternamente en la parte mas recóndita del bosque y nadie la salvara – le dijo el mago y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¡ERIGOR! – Un grito lleno de ira inundo el bosque encantado, mientras una lluvia triste y cálida parecida a las lágrimas de un amor eterno cubría el cielo.

…

_**Y en su castillo todas las noches pasaba el mago buscando el poder, que devolviera su hada, su amada, su mirada tan dulce de ayer. **_

-Natsu por favor descansa, no hay nada que podamos hacer uso un conjuro muy poderoso – decía entre lagrimas Happy, tratando de hacer entrar en razón. A él también le dolía la perdida del hada ahora no quería ni imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo Natsu

-No Happy, debe haber una forma de que ella vuelva, yo lo se lo siento aquí- dijo señalando a su corazón, el gato solo negó con la cabeza y salió de aquella habitación.

…

_**Y no paro desde entonces buscando la forma de recuperar, a la mujer que aquel día en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar. Y hoy sabe que es el amor, y que tendrá fuerza para soportar aquel conjuro; sabe que algún día vera a su dulce hada llegar y para siempre con él se quedara.**_

AÑOS DESPUES…

En un castillo a punto de caer, se vislumbraba a un mago en las noches sentado, en un cuarto oscuro que solo lo iluminaba la luna su única amiga junto con Happy.

Volverá, yo lo se ella volverá, no me dejara solo – murmuraba el mago.

Siempre, siempre en esa parte del bosque encantado llovía pero no era una lluvia común era una lluvia triste y cálida que no había ninguna noche en que cubría el cielo.

**Saludos lectores de !**

**¿Que tal? Bonito, feo, horrible, extremadamente horrible… Pues es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail así que si quedaron algo OC gomenasai pero es mi primera vez manejando a estos personajes TTwTT Decidí esta pareja porque es sumamente adorable OwO así que ustedes dirán ^^ **

**Canción que use para inspirarme en este fic "**_**EL HADA Y EL MAGO" **_**de Rata Blanca o Panteón Rococó no se bien de quien sea. Aquí el Link para escuchar la canción (Quiten los espacios) **

watch?v=eQt5bX6fT1s& feature= related

_Y bueno seria todo porque soy capaz de soltarme a hablar como perico xD_

_Matta ne_

_Atte: Sungmi-chan_

_._

_._

_._

_¿Review?_


End file.
